Por su felicidad
by Tatjash
Summary: La única posibilidad para que Emma y todos los demás salgan de Nunca jamás es que alguien se quede atrás. Garfio lo sabe y decide sacrificarse y quedarse en aquella isla, sobretodo porque quiere que ella sea Feliz. Pero Emma le pilla en su huida e intentará, que él no se marche de su lado. ¿Lo conseguirá?


Hola, este fic a pesar que va a ser ficción y posiblemente no ocurra en la serie, está basado a partir de un spoiler de unas fotos del 3x05. Pero el fic puedes leerlo igualmente ya que es una posibilidad como cualquier otra, una interpretación personal, un poco triste.

Así que tomarlo ¿qué pasaría si Hook se despidiera de Emma? Que sus caminos es inevitable que se distancien. ¿Qué pasaría si Peter Pan les hubiera dicho que para ganar el "juego" uno de ellos debe quedarse después de recuperar a Henry?

Aquí os dejo esa idea loca que tuve. Que nadie se alarme, porque este fic es producto de mi imaginación (dentro de la lógica que podría seguir la serie) y no tiene porque pasar.

Era algo que simplemente sentí. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo como shipper de algunos puntos, pero también hay esperanza. :p. Espero que os guste.

**Por su felicidad**

Debía ser sigiloso para marcharse de allí, él sabía que no había otra opción, no podía permitirse ser un cobarde, debía ser valiente y afrontar aquella lógica aplastante. Alguien debía quedarse a cambio de que todos los demás se marcharan. Alguien no iba a salir de allí y no podía separarles.

Los observó por última vez mientras dormían. Sobretodo a ella, a Emma, que esperaba que por fin hubiera sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, ahora que, por fin, tenía a su hijo a su lado. Algo en su interior le inundo sobremanera cuando la miró, allí hecha un ovillo en su improvisada cama en el suelo. Sintió algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Pero Emma debía estar con Bae, debía estar con Henry, debía estar con sus padres y su hijo los necesitaba a todos, incluidos a Regina y a cocodrilo. Eran familia, familia de sangre en su mayoría o estaban emparentados de alguna forma bastante complicada como era el caso de la reina malvada. Pero por mucho que hubiera hecho equipo con ellos, él no era, ni sería parte de esa familia...

Creían que habían ganado a Peter Pan, pero él dijo que no todos volverían y él iba a ser esa persona. No tenía a nadie, no tenía nada, tan solo una profunda ilusión de algo que jamás sería, tendría o aceptarían muchos de ellos.

No era estúpido de que Emma había empezado a interesarse por él. Ni era un secreto que a él le gustaba ella. Pero a pesar del dolor, a pesar de lo que dijera, su sitio estaba con aquel que él como conoció como Baelfire.

Y no es que no creyera en sus oportunidades, sabía que podía conseguirlo, con mucha paciencia. Era muy probable que con tiempo y jugando bien sus cartas, podría conseguir que ella le quisiera como él la quería a ella. Y por esa razón, porque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza después de tantos años , debía quedarse para que pudieran escapar, porque si no, nunca se marcharían de allí.

Volvió a sus pasos, se giró y los dejó atrás, decidido a irse y no volverlos a ver nunca más. No volvería a verla jamás.

-Garfio ¿A donde vas?-sonrió, no era tan fácil escapar de ella ¿verdad?. Se giró y la miró con su pose chulesca que no podía evitar.

-Oh, querida, decidí dar un paseo. Estirar las piernas – sonrió con la sonrisa más encantadora que era capaz de simular en aquella situación.

-¡Estás mintiendo! –le acusó Emma acercándose a él con caminar decidido y su actitud siempre a la defensiva.

-Olvidaba tus poderes, cariño. –bromeó, aunque una parte de él hubiera deseado que no adivinara aquella mentira, porque siempre le había dicho la verdad, al menos desde que supo que era capaz de saber si mentía o no.

-Dime ¿qué haces?-preguntó ella directamente y él sabía que solo podía sincero.

-Me quedo.-afirmó Garfio.

-¿En nunca jamás?-preguntó confusa

Él semi sonrió, le gustaba cuando ponía aquella cara cuando algo no comprendía de su mundo, aunque no es que él entendiera mucho del mundo en el que ella se había crecido. Iba a echar mucho de menos eso.

-No está tan mal-alzó el Garfio mirando a todos lados, aunque todo era verde a su alrededor, hojas y ramas sin visión alguna.

-Eres parte de esto, no puedes quedarte. –Entonces recordó algo, Emma sintió como se le encogía el corazón- no puedes hacerlo, viniste con nosotros, tienes que volver...

-Alguien debe hacerlo, Swan y soy la mejor opción. –reconoció él, totalmente resignado.

-No-ella aferró sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apretándolos con fuerza.

-Piensa en henry, piensa en ti, querida. necesitas a tu familia y a pesar de lo disfuncional que puede ser... –sonrió irónicamente- os necesitáis unos a otros para sobrevivir. yo ya he vivido aquí antes, nadie me espera.

Emma no supo que decir, no sabía que contestar porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad y le dolía. Pero no iba a rendirse.

-Cree que puedes ser parte de algo, te lo dije, has sido parte de ello, no puedes dejarlo ahora. Sería como rendirte –Se acercó a él, hasta estar lo suficiente cerca, tal vez demasiado.

-Querida, - la voz de aquel pirata se tornó grave al decir aquellas palabras que repetía con tanta asiduidad, la observó muy fijamente, como él sabía mirarla, acarició la mejilla de ella con su frío garfio y ella sintió que necesitaba tanto esa sensación fria para no empezar a llorar que se sobresaltó cuando él rompió aquel silencio tan intimo.- creí en esto, con todas las consecuencias... tú me hiciste creer.

Emma lo agarró de las solapas de su abrigo con furia.

-no puedes hacerlo... no, ... –ella semisonrió cuando las lágrimas empezaron a descender y supo que su muro se había derrumbado lo suficiente para que él entrara en su corazón- me he acostumbrado a ti

-Y yo a ti, cariño, te has convertido en una especie de-pensó con detenimiento que era lo adecuado- buena amiga, una compañera en la lucha. Desde que te conozco te he dicho que hacemos buen equipo.

-¿Solo he sido para ti una amiga?-preguntó Emma, la desilusión de aquellas palabras. ¿Tal vez había confundido todo? ¿O se había deslumbrado por la brillantez de aquel hombre como hacían todas las mujeres? Tan solo era una más, una tonta más.

-Una muy buena amiga-sonrió él con afecto.

-Entiendo-contestó ella intentando ponerse de nuevo la coraza.

Él dió un paso más hacia ella, no podía permitir que se sintiera así aunque tal vez hubiera sido lo más fácil y la miró a los ojos.

-No, no lo entiendes, Emma, no se me está permitido decir mucho más. porque tal vez tienes razón cuando dijiste que soy un sentimental. pero tengo que hacer esto para que seas feliz, para que tengas una familia... uno de los dos se lo merece

Ella lo miró a los ojos, aún seguía agarrándolo con fuerza al abrigo, no quería soltarle, y le dolía más a a ella que a él, vió en sus ojos porque Garfio no era tan diferente a como lo era ella, él también había sido abandonado, también le habían roto el corazón y a su manera él había vuelto por ella. Garfio la apoyó en un viaje en el que él no tenía porque ser parte, la había ayudado a recuperar a su hijo, poniendo precio a su vida.

De todos los que habían allí era el único que no tenía que ver con aquel niño y él los había ayudado a salvarlo, había salvado a Henry sin pedir nada a cambio y podría haberlo hecho, era un pirata, y nunca a sus ojos había creído más que él era un héroe de aquellos en los que ella no creía.

-No te abandonaré – pronunció las palabras sin pensar –nadie se queda atrás

-No hay otra forma.-insistió él admirado por el convencimiento de ella.

-La encontraremos

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y esta vez la acarició con su única mano para sentir su rostro, ya que iba alejarse de ella, al menos recordaría su rostro hasta desfallecer. Se quedaron en silencio, porque él no quería marcharse pero no podía decir nada más sabía que debía hacerlo. Ella no podía insistir. Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella,

-Hasta siempre, Emma. –le susurró con los ojos cerrados. Ella también los cerró para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran descendiendo por sus mejillas.

-Cueste lo que cueste, volveré a por ti, te encontraré.-sintió aquella frase que sus padres tanto habían repetido, -lo haré

Estiró un poco más de aquella solapas que tenía agarradas, y lo acercó a ella. Y le besó. Sintió como sus labios acariciaban el suave tacto de su boca, no era un beso brusco, ni pasional, era algo más. Algo que creía haber sentido y posiblemente lo hizo, pero no podía compararse con aquello. Era algo más, era algo recíproco, algo contra lo que no era capaz de luchar. El beso por inercia empezó a volverse más intenso. Solo un poco. Solo lo justo. Solo siendo prácticamente perfecto. Y a su vez, siendo consciente que todo aquello era una despedida.

Y sin aliento, se distanciaron poco a poco, volviendo a encontrarse con sus miradas.

-No me abandones-susurró ella intentando aguantar que su llanto fuera a más, como última suplica. Volvía a sentirse sola aunque esta vez no lo estuviera, una parte de su corazón sentía ese sentimiento de orfandad, esa soledad. Como había dicho Peter Pan que se sentiría.

Él iba a decirle que no lo estaba haciendo, pero sabía que él estaba tomando el mismo camino que tomaron los padres de ella cuando era bebé, pero había una gran diferencia, sabía que no la dejaba sola, porque si no, no hubiera sido capaz de marcharse.

-Tengo que hacerlo

-Y entonces Peter pan ganará. Él dijo que volvería a sentirme así – la salvadora como la habían llamado algunos, agachó la cabeza, algo que no se permitía hacer por orgullo, pero como mirarle, si se sentía tan derrotada de no poder conseguir que se quedara a su lado.

-Me olvidarás pronto, querida. serás feliz con Bae-sonrió, recordando que para ella aquel nombre no tenía un significado.- con Neal, podréis crecer como una familia con Henry, tienes a tus padres. –No recibió contestación alguna- mírame Emma

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Por favor - suplicó y ella le miró con todo el dolor de su alma.

-Se que no te gusta que la gente te deje... –pero ella no la dejó terminar.

-Tú al menos te estás despidiendo de mi-contestó resignada

-Porque tu me has seguido...-sonrió con cariño.

-Los dos sabemos que ninguno de los dos podemos dormir escuchando el llanto de esos niños, Sabías que te seguiría en el momento que escuchara como te alejabas.

Él sonrió para sí, sabía que lo haría. Una parte de él lo sabía, aunque otra habría deseado que pudiera descansar. Volvió apoyar su frente contra la suya y la miró fijamente.

-Soy un pirata, hice cosas malas y posiblemente este es mi castigo. Perdí a Milah y no puedo permitir que pierdas a Neal. Y más cuando yo le quité a su madre, cuando rompí su familia, no puedo romperla de nuevo. Si algo me ha de redimir de todo esos errores, es quedarme atrás, no todos podíamos volver, así era el juego. Es más fácil que lo haga yo. –cogió una pequeña bocanada de aire- Quiero que seas feliz, Emma.

-Pues quédate conmigo porque... – él la silenció con el garfio sobre sus labios

-No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, esta isla saca nuestros miedos pero cuando estés segura todo será diferente. Y serás feliz con él. No estarás sola, esta vez no.

-Él ya me falló una vez, mis padres lo hicieron... –sabía que no era justo, pero era verdad.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-¿y porque no puedo ser yo la tuya y tu la mía?

Él besó su frente, no podía responder aquella pregunta, no tenía una respuesta porque la respuesta era obvia y no podía volverse atrás, no podía hacerlo, no podía ser débil o un cobarde, lo hacía por amor, lo hacía por ella, podía poner mil excusas que lo hacía por todos ellos, pero lo hacía solo por que ella estuviera a salvo, allí no lo estaba y tampoco lo estaba a su lado.

-Adiós, Emma. hasta siempre – y se marchó

-¡Garfio... Killian! –le llamó ella a sus espaldas.

Él contuvo el aliento, y se detuvo solo para retomar el paso décimas de segundo después. Escuchar su nombre de pila en la voz de ella, dolía... no se giró, no podía, no debía. Y siguió andando adentrándose en la jungla, el lugar de los miedos, dejando atrás el final feliz que tanto había anhelado.

-Te encontraré, volveré a por ti – susurró Emma mientras lo veía alejarse, su historia no terminaba ahí, volvería a storybrooke, y cuando Henry estuviera a salvo, averiguaría la forma de llegar hasta allí y entonces conseguiría que aquel testarudo pirata volviera junto a ella...

**FIN**


End file.
